Namarien Erion
Namarien "Nam" Erion is one of the characters used by Lowri in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is 17 years old, and a bloodwitch as well as an Immortal. She is bound to Circh. Appearance Namarien is shorter and slimmer than most bloodwitches, standing at merely 5'1. She also has olive skin, and dark hair and eyes, all features inherited from her human father. Her hair is black, straight and heavy, and her eyes are amber with gold and green streaks. Her eyes have no whites and are a strange shape, and her ears curl backwards at the tops - all witch features which only appeared when she first learned of her heritage, aged 14. Personality She has from childhood been a bubbly and cheerful girl who loves to talk, and is very confident and self-believing. Since learning that she is an Immortal, she has become very dedicated and has developed a black-and-white morality. However, even months after first learning of it, she still feels a little confused and anxious about her unravelling destiny, and the apparent conflict between this and her connection with Circh. Homeland Namarien belongs in the land of Oherin, a witch-country hidden from the non-magical world. There are homes of many other mythical creatures within Oherin's geographical location; however, the witches do not consider themselves lords of these creatures, more like neighbours. The witches mainly live in the capital, Oherin City, but a few others live in towns and villages around the land, or live nomadically. Oherin is a beautiful country, with a cold northern climate. It contains many mountains, dark forests and deep lakes and rivers. The witches used to love exploring the land, but recently fear of war has led most to stay within the city. Only the most adventurous leave, or those given certain tasks like Dierarchon. Oherin City is made of a local stone which naturally glows with a white light, and can be seen from miles. The city is built at the base of a mountain range, and has an excellent defensive position. It contains 9 tiers, and 9 silver towers raised from the highest tier. Namarien's family, the Erion, lived in a complex of mansions in the second highest tier, due to their importance within witch society. They were one of the witches' High Houses, and are by now the only surviving family The head of the family, Nam's mother, Celesteaia Erion, was a member of the High Council., a body which contained representive members of each House, and made democratic decisions regarding the city's laws and policies. However, the entire family were temporarily exiled from the city after the massacre which killed all members of the other Houses, since they had to flee to survive themselves. They only recently returned and took back control of the city. Abilities As a bloodwitch, Nam can draw on her own life energy or that of others, to affect the world around her, bending the laws of nature. She is strikingly powerful at this, despite her half-human heritage. In the year Nam has spent living in Oherin, she's learned several aspects of wielding her abilities, but she's still relatively raw and untrained. Her most powerful aspect seems to be the production of a destructive energy pulse. This was in fact the first magical thing she did, before even learning that she was a bloodwitch. Nam has been identified as an Immortal, which is likely the explanation for her strong power. Being one of these means that almost all methods of killing her will in fact fail, apart from a handful of currently unidentified methods. She has already been shown surviving several types of fatal attack, but it is known that magical exhaustion threatens her. She has also been told that, as an Immortal, she can only die if willing to do so, but is unsure whether or not this is true. Family *Father - Paolo Arrigi *Step-mother - Saveria Arrigi *Paternal half-sister - Rosabella Arrigi *Mother - Celesteaia Erion *Maternal half-brother - Dierarchon Erion *Maternal half-sister - Firenhalt Erion *Nephew - Tyrian Erion *Husband - Circh *Future nieces - Jyiara, Meresu *Future nephew - Atharn History Nam grew up with her father's family in Milan, Italy. She was completely unaware of her bloodwitch heritage, as her parents had agreed upon, believing it'd be for her own good. However, shortly after she turned 14, she was captured by a group of evil witches intent on draining her of her blood to gain her power. She survived by accidentally producing a destructive blast of power, and after learning of this her father decided to tell her the truth - that her mother had been a bloodwitch and that Nam was therefore also one. She changed her name to Namarien and began using her maternal surname of Erion. She also decided to leave Milan and her family, and seek out the other witches. She eventually found them in their city of Oherin, hidden from the non-magical world, and she lived there for roughly a year, forbidden to leave until she'd gained more control of her powers. She also met her maternal half-siblings during this time. After a year, sick of being trapped within the city, she persuaded her brother to bring her with him on one of his expeditions outside. They travelled through the wilderlands of Oherin's country, searching for the lost home of the Elementae people. Eventually they found it, and persuaded the Elementae to agree to an alliance with the bloodwitches. When they left, they were secretly tailed by a Fire Elementa named Hope Lazuri. She then saved the siblings when they were attacked and outnumbered by an ambush of dark creatures near Oherin City. Dier and Hope both attacked the group to provide a distraction while Nam attempted to sneak past, and though the distraction wasn't fully successful, she still managed to placeshift herself into the city, though exhausting herself in the process. Shortly after recovering from this exhaustion and returning to her family's home, she was attacked by an unknown assassin. She managed to defeat him, thanks to her own superior magical strength, and he was imprisoned. Speaking to him in his cell afterwards, she learned that his family, the Dehrest, Dark practitioners and old enemies of the Erion family, had sent him there to kill her, and would now kill him for his failure. He also identified himself as Circh. As she returned home, the city was attacked by an army of magicians, and Namarien rushed to join in the defence. She defeated the first assault by spelling the city's stone to defend itself, and also cast the spell which removed the Dark creature the army had summoned. Despite this, she found that she couldn't dwell on her success, finding herself for some unknown reason worrying over Circh's fate. She decided to rescue and free him before his family could kill him. She placeshifted him to a secret location and set protective spells around him, then cast more spells to convince the prison guards and any others that he was still there, and that he would die there. However, after a few weeks, this deception was discovered by his family, and they found the new hiding place and attacked. Namarien was there at the time, and she was killed defending him. A light emerged from her body, and she revived, the sight causing the enemy witches to flee. Circh then explained to her what he had seen happen, and identified her as an Immortal. He explained to her the little he knew of what this would mean. Nam tried to find out more information, but failed since the information had all been hidden and destroyed by Dark practitioners centuries ago, in order to foil future Immortals such as her. In desperation, she attempted a raid on the Dehrest family home, hoping some knowledge would have been kept preserved there. However, all she received was a threatening warning from the head of the family, explaining that Immortals will only die if willing, and stating that the day would invariably come when she too would ask to die. The following day, she received a warning in the form of a condolence from Circh, which told her that his family had a planned attack which they would put into action now that they knew a new Immortal had risen. After she heard that another of the High Houses had been killed, his warning led her to keep herself and her sister Firen out of the house the following night, which saved them from a similar attack. She later learned that the Heads of the Houses had also been attacked at a Council meeting, and that her family were now the only survivors. They decided that they would have to flee the city, and feign that their enemies had been successful, but before they could do so, she remembered Circh and left her sister to go save him. She found him lying unconscious in the ruins of his previous shelter, and carried him away. She fought against the family's assailants near the city gates, and managed to successfully feign her death and Circh's before place-shifting away out of the city. She then rejoined her sister and mother, who informed her of old legends which might explain the connection between her and Circh. However, a few days afterwards, Nam and Circh were attacked by an unknown man. They defeated him together, but Circh killed him using Dark magic to prevent him from exposing their survival. Nam recognised the method of killing, and told Circh that he'd have to leave if he practiced such things. She left him behind in the wilderness. Hours later, the family received a telepathic call from Dier, and travelled to meet him. When they arrived, Nam learned that Hope had been killed in an ambush by Dark creatures. After a day, inspired by her brother's experience, she realised that she had made a mistake in leaving Circh and needed to return to him. Before she left, she also advised Dier that he should find a way to save Hope and then realise why he needed to do so. Over the next months, Nam and Circh began building new lives and settled in a small town, living under aliases. However, Nam was feeling restless, and beginning to suspect she had another purpose in being led here. This led her to joining the town's army, influenced by news of growing dark times from outside. Circh then followed her example. Weeks afterwards, war was declared after the city was attacked by Dark practitioners and creatures. The first battle went badly, with many on their side dying, and Nam and Circh themselves barely survived. That evening, they were told a prophecy and legend regarding an ancient, strong enemy, and she interpreted the prophecy as describing her as the one who would defeat him. Entering the battle the next day, she was soon separated from the rest, and found herself facing this foe. She fought him, and killed him, but exhausted herself in the effort, and collapsed. She then found herself appearing in a mysterious location called the Place of Echoes, where she met the spirits of other Immortals who had lived before her. They explained to her that after her first victory, she now faced a choice. She could give up her duties and destiny and remain there, or return to the living. She chose the second option. Soon afterwards, she first began expressing a desire for her family to reclaim Oherin, and they reunited. During the battle to retake Oherin City, Nam played a vital role as she snuck into the city and destroyed the spells which were forcing most of the citizens to fight alongside the Dark practitioners. Afterwards, she learned that Circh had been fatally injured in the battle. She found his body and deliberately exhausted herself of magic, killing herself so that she could re-enter the Place of Echoes. Here, she demanded that Circh be returned to her, threatening to abandon her own Immortal destiny and duty if he was not saved. She made him an Immortal too. Etymology Namarien is a name in the fictional language of Oherinian, and means "of the Shadows". This name was self-given and refers both to her shadowy dark hair, and her skin tone which is darker than most bloodwitches. It also has references to rebellion and resistance, and living in hiding. Her maternal surname, Erion, comes from the same language and means "guidance". This refers to how the family has historically guided their race, as a High House and as High Council members. Before she discovered her bloodwitch heritage, she was called Nerina, which is an Italian name means "water". She also used her paternal surname, Arrigi, which means "home rulers". Though irrelevant to her paternal family, this could refer to how her maternal family originally formed part of the governing Council in Oherin City, and are now its monarchs. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Bloodwitches